2013.06.13 - A Lesson In Culture
It's a lovely afternoon, a bit cooler than it has been with scattered cloud cover. A good day to take a walk, and that's what the Hammer Industries CEO is doing. He's back in Metropolis on business, and has taken an extended lunch to try and unwind from the meetings he's been in all day. After having his driver drop him off on SoHo, he just walks, clearing his mind and thinking. Of course he has two plain clothes security with him, though they walk a couple steps back leaving the man mostly on his own. Glancing at the buildings that flank the sidewalk, Justin sees a familiar name. 'Traditions Coffee Shop', the place he gave the God of Thunder himself directions to. Grinning slightly he slows, then heads inside. Might as well get his afternoon coffee fix while he's out. Thor's standing at the counter, in jeans and a tshirt, his long hair tied back in a low pony tail at the nap of his neck. The Thunderer is leaning on the counter, talking amiably with the counter girl there. "...I am pleased to hear thou hath had no further trouble with the floor there.." Thor is saying. Is the girl even really listening? She's new, so she's probably NOT over the OMG a GOd is talking to me. Cace had already been seated in the coffee shop for a while, working on a second cup of coffee. Fingers sliding across his phone he started to go through the numerous text messages from his wife asking when he was going to be there to pick up their son. Sighing he tossed the phone on the table and looked up to the door as it opened, recognizing a familiar face as the man wandered in. A small smile crossed his face and he offered a slight wave, but he remained seated. "Molly!" Hilda emerges out of the back of the coffee shop, clucking her tongue at the star struck teen who really didn't expect /this/ out of her summer part time job. "Muffins, dear." She mmms softly, watching as the girl make tongue tied excuses and half stumbles her way back towards the kitchen. Hilda reaches up to pat Thor's cheek. "Thank you, sweetie, for fixing the floor. You're a good boy. Have you gotten your mocha yet?" The big, blond guy at the counter is instantly recognizable, and Justin wastes no time greeting him. As the girl behind the counter dashes off, to be replaced with the more matronly woman, the CEO makes himself known. No, he doesn't really care if he's interrupting, it's sort of his style. "Hey, hey, look who it is! Mister Odinson, my friend, lucky break running into you here," he says, smiling broadly in his usual shark-like manner. He hasn't noticed Cace yet, since the man is sitting down away from the counter. The two guards that were with him have taken up stations- the first just outside the coffee shop door and the second just inside, keeping an eye on the shop. Not that he needs them now. "Nay, grandmother," replies Thor to Hilda, head tilting so that he half leans into her hand on his cheek; the motion of a child leaning into his mother's hand. "I have not yet gotten a mocha, and it is right and well and good that I did fix thy floor; for indeed it was I that cracked the tile." Thor pauses a moment, grinning. "Though, in truth, if Loki had not through a mocha at me, gotten the liquid upon the floor, and then pelted me with a hand full of pies..." Thor adds, grin turning sly and childish; one brother blaming the other for making a mess. The only trouble is: Where did Loki get PIE? Hilda's shop doesn't sell pies. And then, according to the shift manager, the Norse Trickster had snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. Hilda's CCTV system would show the same. Pie-a-pults and mocha grenades. As Justin greets him, Thor turns from Hilda's hand and smiles even more broadly at the mortal. In his usual booming voice, Thor speaks while his arms reach out to collect the smaller man up in what would look like a very painful and crushing bearhug. "Justin Hammer! Friend of Fern and Thor! A Hero of Midgard! My eyes see with joy, and my heart is warmed by thy presence!" Thor's hug is, however, very gentle, and doesn't hurt or squeeze overly much. Pin Justin's arms to his sides? Most definitely. Lift the CEO from the ground fully? Most certainly! Happy Thor is happy. Today, we'll blame Sif. "Mmmm. Mmmm hmmmm." Hilda listens to that collection of sibling blame, and pie apparently, being tossed about with the sage nod of one who has heard it many times before. "It doesnt matter who started it.." She notes with a little tsk of her tongue before she turns to start getting a drink together. "Good afternoon, Mr Hammer. What can I get you once Thor's put you back down?" Thor's voice definitely couldn't go unnoticed as it made it's way through the coffee shop, it cause the firefighter to turn in his chair. Well, it seems that Justin and the God were friends, an odd sight to see to say the least, since CEO was just lifted off of the floor. Laughing the firefighter collected his cell phone and stood up from the chair and made his way over to the counter. "Hey, Mr. Hammer..." he said to the man being lifted up off of the ground. "Uh... Hi?" Cace wasn't even sure if the CEO would remember him, but he figured he would at least greet him. "Wait, you... I know you." He said looking to Thor. /Oh dear god.../ Justin was NOT prepared for that, and it shows pretty clearly. Still, he manages to take it with a good bit of humor. After all, being on the A-list with a deity is a pretty big deal, so he'll put up with such humiliating events. Especially since said diety and his fiance are both Avengers, which means that Hammer's good relations with them is likely to piss off Tony Stark. Or at least Hammer hopes it does. Giving off a bit of a nervous laugh when he makes it back to his feet and staggers into the counter, Justin recovers most of his dignity. "Good to see you. I take it you're day is going well?" Adjusting his glasses he looks to Hilda, then to the menu above the counter. "Actually a mocha sounds good. Can you add raspberry to it too?" Another voice hits Justin's ears and he looks toward the source of the Brooklyn accent. He offers the firefighter a grin, he does, in fact, remember him. "Cace, right?" he asks. "Really didn't expect to run into you here, didn't think this was your part of town." When Cace recognizes Thor, Hammer jumps in with introductions. "Oh, Cace, this is Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. Thor, this is Cace.... Cace is a firefighter." Yeah, he forgot the man's last name, but he gets points for remembering him at all, yes? It is with a slight hint of bashful that the Thunderous Avenger gingerly sets Justin back to his feet. "Indeed, Justin Hammer! My day hath begun joyously," replies Thor to Hammer, falling silent as the other mortal orders his drink. He smiles further as Cace steps up to greet his friend, but when he's recognized, Thor chuckles faintly and offers Cace a formal sort of regal bow. "It is an honor to meet thee; Cace, Fighter of Fire. Thy title doth bid me ask, hast thou fought upon the fields of Mulspellheim and the demons of flame that doth dwell therein?" Because Thor doesn't realize what a Midgardian firefighter does, apparently. "Absolutely." Hilda nods to Justin at the request for raspberry mocha, getting a second mug down to keep the espresso machine humming and hissing as cofees are prepared. She chuckles softly at the misinterpretation, leaving Cace to explain things himself. "Honor to meet you Thor." The firefighter couldn't help but hide a look of confusion when Thor asked him if he fought fires, somewhere. "Actually I haven't." he said, somewhat lost at the God's question. "Usually I just pull people out of burning buildings and out of wrecked cars, among other things. Though... fighting fire demons sounds like it would be fun." Justin can't help but grin as Thor completely misinterprets what a firefighter is, and Cace's reply draws a chuckle. "Hey, better be careful what you say, Cace," he says with a slight incline of his head. "Otherwise you may just get your wish. Thor might drag you off to fight who knows what." He leans back against the counter, putting his hands in his pants pockets as he talks with the God and the civil servant. "Indeed? A most honorable position, Fire Fighter. I am humbled to make thy acquaintance," Thor says as Cace goes on to explain that he RESCUES people as well as fighting fires. When Justin suggest dragging the mortal away, Thor's smile turns even brighter! (hardly possible, but it does anyway) "Indeed! Thou should join us on Asgard, a fortnight from now, to celebrate my wedding to the Lady Sif, Goddess of War. And perhaps, if time permits, we might find ourselves upon the outskirts of Mulspellheim; and there to fight Fire side by side!" What a wonderful idea, Justin! Cace finds amusement in the misinterpretation, but he doesn't want to be rude and tell Thor that he is flat out wrong about his profession, the wedding invitation definitely catches him off guard, but he wouldn't dare turn down the invitation of a God. "Actually, I think that would be fun. I would be more than happy to attend, and fighting fires alongside you would be... interesting. I have a feeling we do things a little differently though." "That sounds as if there is not enough aloe vera in all of Asgard." Hilda comments as she sets two mochas on the counter and points to Justin and then to the one on the left for him. "This one has the raspberry. And Thor, sweetie, are you planning on inviting all of New York to the wedding?" And just like that, Cace gets an invite to the wedding? Damn, firefighters really do get all the perks. Looking back and forth between the god and the firefighter, Justin arches a brow. "Look at you, Cace... Just met a god and you get invited to his wedding! I haven't been able to buy my way in," he says in a somewhat joking manner, though sometimes it's hard to tell his humor is humor. "You're a popular guy." Turning back he nods a thanks to Hilda, and pulls out his wallet. He lays a large bill on the counter and takes his cup. The firefighter's phone started going off and he looked down at it, receiving yet another text from the ex asking where he is. "Well, gentlemen, it has been an honor talking with you, though brief. The ex wife continues to harass me and I have no intention of making her any angrier than she already is. So, I will leave you with this..." Cace hands Thor a business card with the station's number on it. "You can contact me at that number, just ask for Cace. The guys are usually pretty good about passing along messages. And, I still have your card Justin, I will be sure to talk with the captain and get that tour set up for you." The firefighter waves apologetically and takes off for the door. He swears the ex wife is worth than dispatch sometimes. Thor steps forward to take his mocha - the one on the right - and drapes his arm about the mortal CEO's shoulders in the same motion. "Fear not, Justin Hammer. Thy name is upon the guest list which Sif is preparing.. as prepared... Have we not sent this out yet? Thou had not yet received thy invitation?" Thor asks of Justin, just assuming that Hammer knew he was invited, as if the fact was a complete given. Of course, this while Thor finishes his cellphone from his pocket and offering it as the card to Hilda. Thor can not manage the weird symbols that are English numbers. Justin offers a nod to Cace as he takes his leave. Ex-wife trouble, he feels that pain. At least he never had a kid to worry about. Again the Thunder God invades his persona space, but he does his best to take in stride. It's all for good publicity. "No, actually, I haven't. Didn't know I was invited. It's a real honor, Mister Odinson, to be invited to such an event." He quietly wonders if the event is going to be in Asgard. What a hell of a trip! Will make going to places like Monaco, Dubai or Amsterdam look like a trip to the local bed and breakfast. The change from that bill comes to be deposited wherever Justin ends up before Hilda takes Thor's phone and scans the card upon it before offering it back. She's not offering over much into the conversation, but its clear she's listening. She moves around the counter, to clear up Cace's table, collecting up coffee cup and wiping it down. "Of course thou art invited! Thou art a friend and one of the Heroes of Midgard!" exclaims Thor mightily, letting Justin go to collect his phone back. Mental note: inform Sif of hte new contact. She and Eddie know how to work this thing. Why does he carry it again? It doesn't matter. Pocketing the phone, Thor looks prepared to follow Hammer to a table. "And please, Justin Hammer, call me Thor," Thor says warmly. Justin picks up the change from the large bill and promptly drops all of it into the tip jar on the counter. He hadn't intended to get change back, but hadn't told the woman behind the counter to keep it, either. Coffee cup in hand he heads for a table near the windows of the shop and sits down. He grins, and nods. "Thor it is," he replies. "...And you can just call me Justin." Yep, he's on a first name basis with a god. He's awesome like that. "So, how's the god business going? Saw you and Lady Sif at the big charity gala on Sunday, but didn't get a chance to say hello. Looks like you guys got pulled away." And so did he, later on. But he's not going to go into that little incident. Thor settles into the seat across from Justin. His smile is easy and warm as he sips his mocha. "Justin it is, then. The god business?" Thor questions, head tilting in light confusion. Godhood is a business? The CEO takes a drink of his coffee, holding the cup in his right hand with his pinkie out. He chuckles lightly. "Ya know, how are things going with the whole saving Midgard gig? I'm assuming not too badly, since we're all still here." It's a challenge trying to carry on a conversation with the Thunder God, but Hammer's getting better at it. Hilda will be in for a lovely surprise when she empties out the tip jar later, not having noticed Justin's generosity. She moves around, wiping off all the tables, checking the levels in sugar containers as she moves. Puttering, but puttering with a purpose. "Ah! Yes, it is well." Thor laughs brightly. Mocha drunk again. "A few issues here at home, but Midgard is safe." And that's all that matters. Justin is generous, yes, but for mostly the wrong reasons. He uses big tips and flashing large bills as a show of his achievements and status more than a gesture of kindness. He can afford to do it, and he wants that known. He nods to Thor. "And I, for one, am grateful for that," he says with a light wave toward the god with his coffee-bearing hand. He takes another drink. "Oh, I noticed on Sunday that you had a couple kids with you and Sif. Didn't know you guys had kids already. Sif told me she was expecting, but never mentioned the other two." Thor doesn't even seem to realize there's something LIKE false generousity... but then, he also didn't really notice the large tip. "Oh? The boys? Yes. One I adopted, the other nearly so. I would be remiss if I made their introductions when they were not here, but I shall make note to ensure thou art fully introduced at the wedding," Thor offers warmly, just chatting away as he is wont to do. Hammer nods as he takes another drink of coffee. "Excellent, looking forward to it," he replies. A thought crosses his mind- what the heck do you get a god and goddess for a wedding present? He'll have to come up with something that's at least partially appropriate, otherwise he'll look like a bigger ass than he normally does. "So where is the wedding going to be held? Here in New York City?" Justin asks, though he's hoping the answer is no. The surpirsed look on Thor's face at the question he gets is completely worth the price of admission. "Nay, friend Justin! Our handfasting is upon Asgard, in the Hall of my father, Odin Borson, King of Asgard. He has allowed us the use of a side garden, one his wife is not overly attached to, for when it comes time that Sif and I should dance-" And Thor's face seems to pale a bit, as if something dire is just occurring to him. His eyes widen and he brings the mocha down to the table. A faint murmur of a whispered phrase, what must be a curse, drifts free, but spoken in the laguagne of the aesir, and so not understand by the present company. Rather, it's a good thing. Coffee Mom might have washed Thor's mouth out with liquid soap! "It's earth custom, sweetie, to give names if not full introductions even if they aren't present." Hilda eventually remembers to note as she passes Thor. The muttered phrase, just in its intonation, gets a Look from Hilda. One of those 'you didn't, young man' sort of Looks. It takes a lot for Justin to contain his excitement at hearing the wedding is in Asgard. As it is, it does show on his face. Perhaps there's a chance he could tour their armory? Perhaps meet some of the craftsman who create the legendary weapons that the gods and goddesses carry? Yeah, like he would have a snowball's chance in Hell of ever being able to recreate anything he saw there. Still, may be good for ideas, if he can even come close to grasping what it is he's seeing. The expression darkens a little when Thor mentions dancing in a garden, then seemingly cusses. Nope he doesn't speak Asgardian, has no idea what was said. "Something just cross your mind there, friend?" he asks before looking to Hilda as she tells Thor it's OK to mention names when people aren't present, then delivers a look that almost makes /him/ cringe. Thor glances at Hilda, and has the audacity to look ashamed of his language. "Indeed it did. Sif is Blessed with Child," Thor says and somehow sounds simulatenously overjoyed and bummed out by this fact. "So then you'd better dance gently with her." Hilda points out with a little pat on his shoulder for the guilty look and a soft humph. "Although certainly she's hardly so fragile as nto to manage a dance? No matter what Olaf thought either, soon to be mamas aren't spun glass." Justin arches a brow. Please don't let this turn into a therapy session, he's really not good with those. Still, he needs to keep in everyone's good graces, so he nods. "Well, isn't that a good thing?" He glances to Hilda with a somewhat questioning look. Dancing isn't that ba- oh, wait. This must not be dancing, it must be something entirely different. Especially since Thor mentioned that a side garden that wasn't cared as much for was to be the sight of it. "So, wait, by dancing you don't mean 'dancing', do you?" he asks to both, since Hilda obviously is 'in the know'. "I'm guessing that, Sif being the goddess of war and all, that this is some sort of ritual combat?" "But-?" Thor starts toward Hilda, before Justin speaks up on the kind of dancing. Thor's nodding brightly. "Of course it is. We must draw blood, that our lines might mingle and..." Thor, the God of Thunder, strong, manly, steadfast Thor, looks very very nervous. His eyes are wide, the color a wash with worried grey. "I can't -hit- her /now/." At least, not the way he normally would, anyway. "Mrs Norling!" The call comes from the bakery section behind the counter and the youthful voice holds a wee bit of urgency to it. "Can, you .. uh.. could you come look at this?" Hilda lifts her head, looking back towards the kitchen with a furrow of her brow. "Excuse me, both of you. If you need more coffee, I'll make sure that Olaf comes out. I need to make sure that Molly girl hasn't gotten herself caught in the mixer." The 'again' isn't spoken, but implied so heavily that one can downright hear it. She mms at Thor and then nods. "Well you can draw blood without smacking her to kingdom come, silly goose. Think creatively." And on that note, she's bustling off into the kitchen, a flurry of danish causing her silent spouse to emerge out of goodness knows where to man the coffee bar. It may seem completely unwarranted, or even mean, but Justin actually chuckles and grins. He shakes his head lightly, thinking this over for a moment. God, that puts his own wedding day all those years ago, into a totally different perspective. Come to think of it, if /they/ had done some form of ritual combat, maybe it would have lasted more than a year and 3 months... Hilda's exit, and the seeming reason for it, doesn't help and Hammer can't get rid of the almost asinine smirk he has. This is why he isn't good at therapy type talking. "She's right, ya know," Justin offers, leaning back in his chair. "Just aim for something superficial, stay away from her center of mass and you should be fine." He's really clueless when it comes to melee or hand to hand combat, which he's guessing it will be, and could offer better advice if they were shooting at each other... Thor graces Justin with a bit of a hangdog expression. The Thunderer purses his lips in consideration of the mortal's words. "Well, naturally. However, there's the simple fact that the Lady of Blades if far better with a sword than I am," Thor admits with great humility and more than a little 'help me'. Hammer holds his hands out, the half-finished cup of raspberry mocha still in his right hand. "I'm afraid you're asking the wrong guy on that one," he says, "I ain't never done anything with swords, so I'm pretty sure that you couldn't learn anything from me. Now, if I were to put a nice .45 in your hands for this, /then/ I could help ya out. See, then you could graze her from a couple yards out, if you practice up a bit, and there ya go." And now we know why Justin's marriage failed. Thor and Justin sit at a table by the window, each with a mocha in hand. Justin appears to be giving the Thunderer advice on women, since the Thunder God has gone somewhat pale. "What is a forty-five?" Thor asks, hoping to steer the conversation away from the fact that in a week or so he will have to try to beat the crap out of the goddess carrying his child. This is SO not good. Thor drinks some of his mocha, not nearly as bright and merry as he had been. Justin Thearpist, to the RESCUE! The fact that Thor is talking to Justin, and looking for advice, is probably the reason why he's looking down. Or at least, that's what most would likely think. The CEO of Smarm isn't exactly the number one go-to guy for advice on dealing with the fairer sex. "Ya know, a .45 caliber pistol. Like the HI-1911. Good, heavy caliber, all-purpose hand gun." Hopefully the thunder god understands handguns, Hammer is assuming that since he's spent time in NYC and even kicked some ass here, that he'll know what's being talked about. Thor blinks rapidly a few times at Justin's words leave him bewildered. "This is... a missle weapon?" Thor asks, tone very delicate, as if he were tip toeing on sugar glass. The circus thus visited, Kurt's looking for a cup of coffee.. and a burger. Not paying the exhorbitant prices charged under the big-top. It was a nice day, however, and now he's got a great deal more to think about before heading home. The little bell on the door tinkles, announcing another customer. In this case, it's a blue.. fuzzy.. mutant. Thing. With a tail. Yellow eyes.. pointed ears. Wearing a t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and converse high-tops in black. There are a couple of stares, but nothing that Kurt couldn't possibly handle for the moment with a smile and a nod. Looking around quickly for a seat, Kurt catches a vaguely familiar looking face, but.. from where he's seen him? Guh.. Oh, brother. Justin leans forward, setting his coffee down and resting his elbows on the table. He nods. "Yeah, missile weapon of sorts. Fires a small missile." He throws a glance to the side, and out toward the window. The shop isn't all that busy, and the folks on the street aren't paying any attention. So he does a potentially VERY irresponsible thing, and reaches behind his back, under his suit coat. And just about the time he draws the H&K P2000 from it's holster the newcomer enters. Dammit. He holsters it again and brings his hand back around to the table, straightening his suit coat. "I'll take you to the range sometime and show you," he comments to Thor before glancing back to the blue mutant. He's seen him somewhere, hasn't he? Thor watches Justin's motions with curiousity and not the least amount of fear as the mortal reaches for the gun. His eyes peer at the weapon for the few moments it is revealed, and understanding dawns up on the Thunderer. His eyes brighten once more, and the smile returns. (Nervous about the wedding? Who was THAT?!) About to continue the conversation, Hammer's sudden reholstering of the sidearm has Thor blinking and following Justin's gaze to... OH! The furry blue elf. Thor smiles broadly at the mutant, waving to him merrily in a clear and open invitation to join the table. Clearly, Odin and Frigga never taught Thor to not talk to strangers. Kurt gets a look at the quick bit of gunmetal, and he takes a quick look around again, though with a slightly different intent, perhaps. Exactly where he looks is difficult to discern as there are no pupils to give away direction.. or, for that matter.. anything in those glowing yellow eyes. Finally making his way up in order to put in his request for a cheeseburger, sauteed (caramelized) onions.. the works.. Kurt looks back to the other table of the pair of vaguely familiar faces once again. The wave brings a soft, airy chuckle from the elf, and he inclines his head. "Meinen Herren.." is given in greeting. Once the order is put in, Kurt moves away to head towards the table and he asks, "You look familiar to me.. und I am trying now to place it..." First, it's to Thor, but Justin's face is at the edge of.. recognition too. Just so very elusive. Hammer watches the blue mutant as he walks toward the table. He behaves himself, as his pal the Thunder God called him over. That doesn't change his internal view of mutants and specials, but he'll at least play nice. The German accent is noted. "Afternoon," Justin returns in greeting, again adjusting his suit jacket to make sure that his weapon is completely concealed, which it is. He knows it was pretty stupid to pull it out without cause in public, but he's here with Thor, and that was the quickest and easiest way to explain what he meant. The CEO stays quiet for a moment while he does the same thing as Kurt- he tries to place where he's seen the blue fuzzy man before. Recognition dawns, and he remembers being shot at in the Bronx, and that Mr. Blue there was one of the heroes working to take down the gang bangers. He stays quiet, though, and lets Thor speak first. Thor schooches over at the table, to make room for Kurt as the blue elf joins them. Thor seems completely at ease with the furry one, though unbashfully and openly curious about the man. "I did see thee during the Day of the Sun, at a Gala for good works meant to aid children, where there were artifacts of great mortal age," supplies Thor warmly, before bringing his right hand up to his chest in a fist to offer the mutant a seated bow. "I am Thor Odinson, Son of Frigga, Child of Jord, Lord of Thrudheim, and Prince of Asgard. I am called Donar the Mighty, Wielder of Mjolnir, Protector of Midgard, and an Avenger of Earth. I have been called the Rain Maker, the Lightning Bringer, the Lord of Storms, and the God of Thunder," says the Thunderer as he introduces himself, before motioning to Justin. "This is Justin Hammer, Sea Ee Oh of Hammer Industries, and friend to Fern Fiddlehead and myself, and one of the many Heroes of Midgard," is the aesir's introduction of his mocha companion. It might be odd to heard the Norseman speaking, for there's a soft ebb of power to his voice, one that ensures he is understood by those that hear him, in whatever is their most native language. For Justin, Old English, formal and delicate. For Kurt, Old German? Dutch? It's so very close to Ancient Norse, is it not? After a lifetime of reactions from people, ranging from active, violent fear to disgust to fascination, Kurt knows the little telltale back-straightening, the glances.. and not a thing bothers the elf. If anything, he invites it, offering a broad smile, and a nod of his head. At the introduction, however, Kurt's brows rise slowly, and he begins to sit down.. slowly, offering a three-fingered hand first to Justin in greeting- he of the few titles. "Herr Hammer. Kurt Wagner. Well met.. und a friend of Fern's? She's someone I haven't seen in awhile, regrettably. I hope she's doing well." It's Thor's, however, that gains the man a studied .. look, those glowing yellow eyes blinking once as the list is gone through a second and a third time. "Kurt Wagner," and again, he offers a hand in greeting, but.. when Thor puts fist to chest, he's.. stuck for a moment before dropping it. Easy enough, however, to cover. It's that one bit, however.. "..You have been called.. Herr.. Thor?" And language.. it's hard not to revert to German as he hears it in his ears.. but it's Hoch Deutsch.. formal. Stylized.. Hammer takes Kurt's hand and shakes. There's perhaps a slight hesitation, but he's once again on his best behavior when the blue mutant mentions he knows Fern. The CEO's mouth cracks into a grin. "That Fern, I think she knows everyone in the city," he comments in a light hearted tone. "I think she's well, she was the last time I saw her. Good to meet another of her friends." His smile is mostly genuine, though there's always a bit of an untrustworthy edge to it. He leans back, taking a drink of his coffee and watching the interaction between the god and the mutant. He waits to mention the Bronx incident. "The Rain Maker, the Lightning Bringer, the Lord of Storms, and the God of Thunder," repeats Thor with warm patience. His eyes are like the summer sky, bright and endless, and his smile just as warm and welcoming. "Among a few others. There are a few that are quite the stretch from what I can honestly do that it doth feels odd to speak them, but I can if thou wishes," adds the Asgardian. There's a chuckle, almost a blush, and Thor brings his mocha to his lips for a drink. A briefest of pauses while he drinks, his mind considering. "Well, I suppose, there art some that do still call me such things, even amongst the mortals," is the thought shared aloud. It comes with a chuckle and a pleasant shrug of shoulders. "But thou may call me Thor, Kurt Wagner. And it is a pleasure to meet thee. Praytell, from what realm doth thou hail? The elves of Svartalfheim are dark skinned, to be sure, but never have mine eyes come to rest upon an elf with fur, much less fur of such a shade as thy fur is shaded. Verily! It doth remind one of a deep ocean or a clear sky at night," Thor adds, that curiousity bubbling now to the fore front. Curiousity, almost childlike, in its nature, is warm, unjudging, lacking in prejustice and hate. Because there's no way this wee creature is a jotun. Jotun are one of the few creatures in the Nine that Thor can honestly say he openly despises... only once he was made to see that his own beloved brother was jotun-born... Let's not go into it. Thor's in a happy place right now. "I think she may very well know everyone, ja.." Kurt offers to Justin, and once he retrieves his hand, it'd been offered to Thor, but.. well.. Canting his head, he's down, and his tail wraps about the seat, hanging just out of the way. Those yellow eyes still.. observe, and Kurt takes a breath, and lets it go before, "Ja.. well, no offence, mein Herr, but-- 'God of Thunder'?" Of course he knows the name, now that it's been pointed out, but.. well.. as to how well versed? No real classical education. The fascination with his appearance, however, takes his attention, and Kurt dutifully offers up an arm to see if Thor wanted to touch him. His forearm is covered with that soft, indigo blue fur.. and it's not hard to imagine that yes, it does cover his entire body. "I'm.. well.. 'elf' is a nickname, but I'm not really.. I was born in Germany." Kurt's smile grows, and he shrugs lightly, his tones light, "Chicks do like the fuzz." And thankfully the god is back in a happy place, so that Justin doesn't have to play therapist anymore. He continues to lazily drink his coffee while Thor explains his titles further to Kurt. While he's interested in the gathering, it's hard for him to not look disinterested or fidgety. He can't help but chuckle at the comment about 'chicks like the fuzz'. "So I think I know where I recognize you from, Mister Wagner," Hammer says nonchalantly. "Were you in the Bronx a couple months ago? Took out a bunch of gang-bangers shooting at city councilmen?" Thor hadn't seen the hand, no really, but when Kurt offers it again, Thor reaches out to very very gnetly touch the fur. OH! More silken than a fox. How wonderful! The simple joy of it is more than easy to see on the Thunderer's face. "Aye, Kurt Wagner. The morals of the northland did gift me the title many centuries ago. It is fitting, as my birthmother is an Elder Goddess, and when word of it did reach Bilskinir... well, I have grown rather fond of it. As fond, I think, as my Lady Sif is of her name - Goddess of War - and my brother - God of Chaos and Mischief." We all know who Thor's talking about here, right? Yes? No? Moving on. "German- OH! Midgard? Truly? Mortals hath grown to encompass so many more colors and sizes since last I fully recall walking amongst them. This is good, I think! Like the Bifrost Colors, Mortal Man should be, for in such a varied palette can join be found," Thor says with warm and poetic flow. Sort of. Something. "Chicks.... I.. I suppose the young hens would, given they themselves are quite fuzzy... but thy 'fuzz' is fur, and theirs soft feathers. Can they not tell the difference between the two?" Thor asks, the clear 'expert' in all things chicks and fuzz. All-Tongue, means Thor knows WHAT you're saying, but not always what you -mean- to be saying. And then Justin catches his attention. Thor too is curious about the answer, and so he starts to silence himself with mocha before something turns his eyes nearly the same shade as Kurt's fur - a rich ocean blue. The mocha is set down. The Thunderer rises. "My apologizes. Midgard Calls me," is all that is said as Thor steps away, out to the sidewalk, where he summons his armor in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder before summoning a tight thin cyclone to yank him from the ground and toward whatever 'danger' he senses for the planet. Captain Planet got nothing on me, baby! Kurt looks to Justin again, and his head cants as he tries to recall.. and his smile grows, a hint of those fangs showing. "Ja.. I was there.. I am glad no one got hurt." Other than the gangbangers, that is! "That is where I saw you.. with the reporters, ja?" Kurt did offer his arm for Thor to touch, and he nods his head. "Bavaria.. Germany." Midgard? Though, as Thor begins to explain his titles yet again, Kurt sits a little straighter in his seat, the words going round and round in his head.. Godddess God.. and he shakes his head slowly, his words a little distracted. "Nein.. not.. 'chicks' as in .. birds. But, 'chicks' as in girls?" Thor's departure, however, gains the man another.. mostly confused expression. "Goodbye, mein Herr.." Looking up at the cyclone, he pauses for a long moment before he smiles and shrugs, "Not bad." Though now, his own order is up, and Kurt rises once again from his seat. "I'm sorry, Herr Hammer.. it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Be well.. und I hope to run into you again." "Yep, I was with the reporters," Justin says, remembering the day all to vividly. Not that a lot worse hasn't happened since then, but your first trauma always sticks with you. He nods to Thor as he answers the call of Midgard, and watches the god leave. It's impressive as hell, watching his departure. What else is Hammer going to get a chance to see when he actually gets to visit Asgard? Looking back to Kurt he smiles, mostly genuinely. "Good to meet you too. If I see Fern, I'll tell her hi for you. " With that he finishes off the last of his raspberry mocha, and stands to leave. Category:Log